Talent of Force: Youngling
by Fulcrum Potter
Summary: Her name was Aliya Grace and they would never had guessed that she would become one of the most powerful and dangerous Jedi. A Jedi who could rival even the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We're ready for you."

She never knew her parents she doesn't remember anything about them, maybe that was because she was only 4 months old when she was taken from them. She was only told their last name, Grace, and that she was born on the planet Onderon. You might think it cruel to take a baby from its parents, but it was perfectly normal for a Jedi.

She had spent Twelve years in the Jedi temple training to become a Jedi, it was far from easy but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was different to most Jedi it wasn't in the way she talked or looked nor was it the way she looked at life but in the way she used the force.

It began when she was 5 her class were practicing force pushes when out of instinct she brought her leg up and kicked the air and the youngling in front of her went flying through the air. That day she found out that she could use her whole body to use the force.

The council didn't like it at first, they said she was dangerous and should be banished from the order but most soon came to accept it. Though they still kept her gift from the outside world and wish to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Her name was Aliya Grace and they would never had guessed that she would become one of the most powerful and dangerous Jedi. A Jedi who could rival even the chosen one.

* * *

Aliya skipped though the majestic halls of the Jedi temple her shoulder length auburn hair bobbing behind her. Her piercing green eyes memorising the temple halls. It's tall ceilings and giant widows overlooking the busy city covered planet.

The peaceful halls of the temple always made the twelve-year-old youngling happy. From the padowans to the Jedi master roaming the halls the temple was the-

"Hey Al!" Aliya's thoughts were interrupted when she turned a corner to find her two best friends running towards her.

"Did you hear the news?" Adan asked me. "What news?" she asked. "The news about Anakin Skywalker of course" Ahsoka stated. Aliya opened her mouth about to say something when Adan, who was too impatient to wait, quickly interrupted her by saying "Anakin Skywalker was just knighted" "I know," she said, "and I would have been able to tell you had you not interrupted." "Isn't that great" Ahsoka said. "I guess, but people get knighted all the time I don't know why people are getting so excited about it." "Uh, maybe because he's the chosen one," Adan stated. "Just because he's the chosen one doesn't mean he's superior to everyone else" Aliya said. "That's not what I was saying."

Aliya was soon distracted from the argument as they walked past a young twi'lek girl with blue lekku. "Hey Aliya, you listening."

The trio made their way to the canteen for lunch Aliya and Adan still arguing about Anakin Skywalker. "Oh, would you two just shut up!" Ahsoka said annoyance written all over her face. The two younglings muttered a sorry before joining the que.

"How are your lessons going Ahsoka," Aliya said she didn't like making her friends angry but Adan could be so annoying sometimes. "Oh, they've been pretty good I'm top of the class when it comes to lightsaber combat but I was wondering if you could help me with my studies I've been falling behind." Ahsoka was a year younger then Adan and Aliya so she wasn't in any of their classes and always asked her friends to help if she was struggling with something. "Sure how 'bout you meet me in the training rooms after our next class and we can work on it then" Aliya said.

"Noticed, you have. Been focusing on lightsaber combat, we have. Wondering why, you are?" asked master Yoda, everyone in the class nodded. "Decided, it has been. Ready to take part in the gathering, some are." Master Yoda said. "Know what this is do you?" Master Yoda asked. Aliya was the first to answer as usual. "The gathering is when a Jedi finds their crystal to build their lightsaber," she said. There was a lot of gasps and whispering throughout the class, even the youngest child in the temple could feel the excitement throughout the class. "Most important this event is in the life of a Jedi. Test you, it will. Prove you are ready, you must. Tomorrow, the tests start. Join you, will the other classes."

The class had split into pairs and went over the lightsaber forms. Aliya and Adan went together as usual.

"How cool is this, we will have lightsabers by the end of the month!" Adan exclaimed grabbing a training saber. "We have to pass the test though. I've read a few things about the gathering and apparently, it is one of the hardest and most important events in a Jedi's life" Aliya said.

Adan and Aliya went over the forms with ease correcting the few mistakes each other made, occasionally talking about the gathering.

"Ally! Adan! Did you hear we are getting our kyber crystals!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she ran into the library. "Be quite Ahsoka we're in the library, and we might get our crystals we still have to pass the tests" Aliya said. Ahsoka merely rolled her eyes at Aliya.

"So, what did you need help with Ahsoka?" Aliya asked. "Well, since you to are going to study about boring history and stuff and you're probably going to ignore me I think I'm going to hang out with my other friend, Dylan," Adan said before walking out. The girls quickly muttered something that sounded like a good bye before returning to their work.

"So, the Jedi stopped the- "Aliya looked down to see her friend half asleep with her head buried in her hands. "Come on Ahsoka, you have to at least try" she said. "Can't too tired," Ahsoka said yawning. "Ahsokaaa." "We've been at this for 2 hours, I need to rest" Ahsoka said trying to get comfortable. "We could've been finished by now if you just paid attention," Aliya argued, Ahsoka didn't move so she just started to pack up her stuff. "If you want to get your crystal you're going to have to start paying attention" she said. "Fine, how about we go to the canteen for an early dinner and come back afterwards," Ahsoka suggested. "Alright, but you promise you will pay attention?" Aliya asked. "Promise."

"Seriously, there is no way you beat Aliya in a duel," a voice said. Aliya turned her head at the sound of her name and saw Adan with talking to another youngling. The girls made their way towards them. "I'm top of my class of course I can beat her, I can beat anyone," the boy said.

"Cocky much," Ahsoka said joining in the conversation. "Dylan these are my friends Ahsoka Tano and Aliya Grace. Ahsoka, Aliya this is Dylan," Adan introduced us. "Nice to meet you," Dylan said.

"Top of your class? That means you'll be taking the tests tomorrow to see if you're ready for the gathering," Aliya said she hadn't forgotten about what they were taking about before her and Ahsoka had gotten there. She didn't like it when people talked about how good she was at lightsaber combat she knew she was top of the class but when it came to lightsaber combat she didn't feel as if she was any good.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I've got a class now I'll see you later, it was nice meeting you" Dylan says before walking out of the canteen.

* * *

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I know this probably isn't that great but i just wanted to get something out. If you pick up on any mistakes or have a way for me to improve my writing please tell me. Updates are going to be slow as i don't have much written already and I work pretty slow, also school has been pretty busy and I have to squeeze this in along with all my sport. Hope you liked it.**

 **\- Fulcrum Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was roughly 20 younglings in the room and everyone seemed nervous, these test could determine the younglings life as a Jedi. TH strongest always went first and it could be years before anyone else was ready to go.

"These tests are the most important part of a Jedi's life. I you are deemed ready then you will travel to the planet Ilum and there you will partake in the gathering where you will receive your kyber crystals if you past the caves tests," Master Windu explained.

For once in Aliya's life her friends where completely silent, everyone who was here was completely silent they all wanted to pass these tests and receive their crystals.

"Today's test will be quite simple we just wish to see what you can do with the force you will have to wait in this room until everyone has finished. You will be called in to a room by a master and asked to demonstrate a few moves. I suggest you clear your head and prepare for the tests," he said before leaving the room.

Aliya sat down and crossed her legs and began to meditate but she had only just closed her eyes when she was brought back by Adan freaking out about the tests. "What do you think is going to happen? Will it be hard? What if I don't pass!?" "Adan Master Windu said to clear your head," Aliya said. "Clear my head! You expect me to clear my head!" Adan shouted then started pacing again though this time Ahsoka decided to push Adan down and shut him up.

Aliya knew it wouldn't be long until she was called up and blocked out her friends so she could concentrate. Aliya went through the lessons she had been given only a few years after she was brought to the temple. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then out she let her mind forget everything but those breaths and focused on them. She then stopped thinking about anything all together. She could feel everything around her, her senses enhanced by the force. She could sense Adan getting more worried by the second and had taken to pacing across their little corner of the room, she could sense Ahsoka's annoyance as she tried to meditate herself but was unable to because of Adan. She felt her mind clear and then she felt some else, something she had never felt before. Darkness it wasn't strong but even in the few moments Aliya could sense it, it grew stronger.

"Aliya Grace," Aliya was brought out of her meditation by the sound of Master Windu's voice. "Good luck," Ahsoka wished her and Aliya managed a small smile.

To be honest Aliya was the most nervous she had ever been. Despite being top of her class she had always found a way to doubt herself. It only made matters worse that she was going to be tested by Master Windu.

"So, Aliya, you're the youngling that can use her whole body to wield the force, if I remember correctly," Master Windu had been one of the council's members that didn't approve of Aliya's talent. "You're Correct."

"I'm going to start of simple, I'll bring a picture up and you will have to guess what it is," Windu looked up from the screen signalling Aliya could start.

The first picture took Aliya a little while to get but after that she found the task extremely easy.

"Speeder."

"Lightsaber."

"X- Wing."

Aliya went through the tests with ease and any worries she had before slowly disappeared.

Master Windu didn't say anything about how she was doing only explained the task then moved on to the next one.

It only took Aliya a few minutes to get through the 4 tests they had already completed and with only one left Aliya was feeling more confident.

"I haven't seen you use the force for a few years now and I'd like to see how you've improved," Windu said as he took me into another room.

The room had four Assassin Droids in the corner that were unarmed and a viewing room on the center a couple of meters of the floor.

"All you have to do is keep the droids from touching you for 5 minutes I'll be up in the viewing room so if something goes wrong just say Republic and they'll stop," Master Windu said leaving the room.

When he reached the viewing room the droids started up and Aliya couched down in a ready position keeping her eyes on the droids. For a few moments the droids just stood there before one of them started running at her. Aliya ran towards it before swinging her legs at the droid and using the force making it smash into the corner it came from. She then held her hand out pulling the next droid into to the same corner as the other droid.

Aliya knew it would be awhile before either of them could get so she turned her attention to the other two droids only to find one.

She crouched down in a defensive position as the one in the corner started towards her keeping her eyes on it but making sure see didn't lose sight on what was around her. Suddenly she heard something from above her and quickly rolled out of the way. Just in time to, as a droid dropped down from the ceiling.

It only took Aliya a few seconds to figure out what she was going to next. She did a somersault over the droid that had just jumped down from the ceiling landing in between them. She then used the force to push them into opposite sides of the room and couched in to a defensive position waiting for the droids to get up but the droid shut down instead and Master Windu entered the room with a clip board he must have gotten from the viewing room.

"That will be all," he said writing down something on the clipboard. Aliya looked up at the timer and saw that she still had two minutes left.

"But Master-,"

"I said that will be all," Master Windu repeated before Aliya could finish her sentence. So Aliya left the training room confused.

* * *

"So how was it?" Ahsoka asked Aliya.

"I don't really know he didn't say anything and he stopped one of my tests before I had a chance to finish. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Aliya replied.

"It has to be a good thing," Adan says, "if it wasn't we've all failed."

Aliya smiled at that it was nice to have friends that would always be there for her. She just hoped she would always be there for them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry this is really late but I've been so busy with school and came up with some ideas for some new stories and have been focusing on them more often. Most of my new stories are on quotev and only one on this site they're all under the same name, I'd love it if you could check them out. Okay, so, the next update probably won't be for a while as I've got a heap of tests coming up next week and I'm really far behind. The updates for this story will be pretty slow and the story will only have a few chapters in it but I'm planning on making this a series so it might go right up to the fourth movie. Once I get onto the second book, which will be based of the second movie, updates will get quicker as I'll have a better idea as to where I'm going with the story line. I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter.**

 **Fulcrum Potter**


End file.
